Why Now? Why ever?
by LoVeMyVeronicaMars
Summary: Veronica hasn't been in Neptune for 8 years, what causes her to come back? Eventual LoVe, just a dose of DuVe.
1. Chapter 1

Authors note- For starters I don't own Veronica Mars.  
& second, this is set 2013 their ten year reuinon  
This is all Veronica POV  
Chapter One-  
A new life

* * *

Veronica VoiceOver:It's been 8 years since I've been in Neptune, California. The last person I saw there was Mac. She help me pack up so I could go to Stanford.  
On the other hand, Wallace... He started ignoring me after I broke up with Piz. Which, wasn't a mistake.

*flashback*

_Veronica's Mind: I have to find him. NOW._

She finally spots him sitting alone in the cafeteria, on his computer.

She works up enough courage to go and confront him about the mistake she made.

**Veronica VoiceOver: I made a huge mistake. The mistake? Dating him.**

"Uh Piz?" She quietly says tapping his shoulder.

"Oh hey Veronica! My new band is playing tonight, I was just making a new poster for the band to hang up."

"Great but-"

"Isn't this more of your thing? Photography and stuff?"

"Yes! Now we need to talk!"

"If this is about me, scratching my, you know, I swear I don't have crabs." He says sheepishly.

**Veronica VoiceOver: He was lying.**

"What? No, This isn't going to work out between us." She offered a smile.

"What? We can make it work!"

"No, we can't."

"Why?"

"Stanford." She felt like she was going to burst. This wasn't an interrogation!

"THAT'S NOT A REASON. WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME?" He says hurt, anger arising.

"I- Piz-...I just don't know what to s-" Veronica says going numb.

"IS THIS BECAUSE OF LOGAN?" He yells, interrupting her.

"Piz- I Just- Long Dist-" She calmly says.

"I'M GOING TOGO PAY A VISIT TO HIM. YOU'VE BEEN THE ONLY GOOD THING HERE OTHER THAN WALLACE AND NOW YOU'RE ENDING IT? FOR NO GOOD REASON?" He shouts.

"PIZ. YOU'RE STUPID IF YOU CONFRONT HIM. HE'S LIKE A TRAINED FIGHTER, HE'D BEAT YOU LIKE HE BEAT SOROKIN!" She shouts finally letting the anger pour out.

"I NEED TO LET THIS OUT, VERONICA!"

Piz walks off to confront Logan who is sitting alone drawing in a notebook- Logan who is chewing on his pen- looks up, but his head pointing downward.

"Uh yeah.. Do you need something? I'm pretty sure there's a hair cutting salon somewhere around the "go away" store." He says lifting his head up. Also clearly annoyed.

"Did you know you're the reason Veronica is dumping me? You're the reason, I've ever experienced heart break? Oh lovely drawing you have there too! Making thing better!" Piz adds pointing to the image on the paper.

(it was just simple middle school stuff. "V+L, LoVe, VERONICA 3, etc."

"A guy can't dream? & Hey, she has broken my heart FOUR times.. You really have nothing to complain about." Logan shot.

"Yeah, well Lilly broke your heart too didnt she? how many? Six? Seven? Thirteen? Well Veronica Isn't like her, and never will be."

"Don't talk about women that way." Logan says getting up.

"Veronica, will you ever be like that?" Piz remarks, turning around to see Veronica's fist.

"Let me handle it Veronica." Logan said smiling.

*end flashback*

Logan had punched Piz in the face, and acted like nothing had happened. Just kept drawing in his notebook,Veronica had helped, while Piz (who by the way is also bleeding) is on the floor ko'd.

Veronica VoiceOver: Bad memories I need to stop thinking about it.

I go out to check the mail, and i get a letter from a recognized name.. "Neptune High 10 Year Reunion."

"Oh great. I get to bring all my worries back into life." She mutters.

**Veronica VoiceOver:** I walk back inside, and I pack up my bags.. Figure I go see daddy dearest, and little brotha'

Dad & Alica got married. Had a Daughter named Shiloh. So im the oldest of four- Wallace, Darryl, & Shiloh.  
They didn't tell us they were having Shiloh until they were positive she was going to survive. All three of us, Veronica, Wallace, & Darryl, had the exact same expression on our faces... Shocked. Kind of expected I guess. Wallace & I, weren't expecting a little brother/sister. But at that time Wallace had already started ignoring me, so we hadn't talked about it a bunch. Oh but Alicia & Dad. OH GOD. Alicia was planning a shower.. Wanted me to host.

Flashback

" No thanks! Not really into that."

"Oh please Veronica?" Alicia pleads.

"Fine..."

End Flashback

But I hadn't made it in time. she got her friend Judy to host instead.  
But I _had_ made it. I even brought a gift for Shiloh. It was a pink giraffe. I figured Alicia would love it... Well so did Shiloh. Shi named her giraffe, 'raff. She couldn't say Giraffe, She still carries 'Raff around. She's five now. *sigh*

I've decided I need to call my dad & tell him I'll be down & no- buts, and, ors, or ,ifs.  
Voicemail. Of course.  
Veronica: Hey, dad. Its Veronica, call me when you get this.

I get a call hoping its my dad.. but its a different number one I havent seen before. With who I am curiosity takes over & I answer it.

"Hello? Veronica Mars speaking."  
"Veronica.. I need your help."


	2. Chapter 2: Mystery Caller

Unknown: Veronica, I need your help.

Veronica: Who is this?

Unknown: It's Duncan.

Veronica: Duncan? KANE?

Duncan: nope, Duncan Mars. (voice dripping with sarcasm)

Veronica: Duncan? Are you ok? Are you alright? (Worry evident in her voice)

Duncan: I'm fine, just tell me where you live & your profession.

Veronica: (confused) okay... I live in LA, and I'm a federal agent..

Duncan: okay, I need you to drive down to Neptune, and meet me at Luigis.

Veronica: okay... Just... Tell me that you're okay!

Duncan: my love, I'm fine. Perfect.

Little girl voice: who's that daddy?

Veronica: (teary eyed) is that?

Duncan: Yes, now get your petite self over here!

Veronica: okay, my _love_.

Duncan: okay, bye V.

Veronica: Bye.. Duncan.

They hung up now.

Veronica VoiceOver: Duncan? Kane? DUNCAN KANE! oh my god. He's not a fugitive anymore.. Oh my! duncan!

At the thought of Duncan she jumped in her car as fast as she could,

Veronica VoiceOver: Five minutes till _I_ see him. Till _I_ see my _Love_.

To **Duncan**

_Almost there, can't wait to see you._

From **Duncan**

_I can't wait to see you either my love._

She smiled at the old nickname.

Veronica pulled into Luigi's in her 2012 white Camaro. She was grabbing her purse when someone knocked on her window, she grabbed Mr. Sparky, but out of eye sight for who ever was sitting out her window.

She looks over and sees _Duncan_.

Veronica: DUNCAN

She flings open the door, and hops on Duncan, who stumbles just a bit, but regains his balance quickly.

Duncan: Still a lightweight huh? That's good, or I would've fallen.

Veronica: I. Am. So. Happy. To. See. You. (she's peppering kisses on his face between words)

Duncan: I'm happy to see you too. I bet Lil will too. She knows all about you.

Veronica: (looks at him quizzically)

Duncan: I talk about you. A LOT.

Veronica: (gives him a quick peck on the lips) If I had a kid, she'd be callin' you daddy, for how much I'd talk about you.

Duncan: (Small laugh) I bet Lil will call you mom when we go to her in a moment.

Veronica: (hops off) Where is she?

Duncan: Over there. (points to a small girl, about 8 1/2)

Duncan: LILLY! COME HERE PRINCESS!

Lilly jogs over to Veronica first.

Lilly: Mommy Veronica?

Veronica: Hey baby, can I have a hug? (teary eyed, voice cracking, holds out arms)

Lilly: Of course!

Duncan: Bring it over here! (holds out arms)

Veronica: I've been waiting for this moment for 9 years.. (tears streaming down her face)

Lilly: Why are you crying Mommy?

Veronica: I've missed you & daddy so much.

Lilly: It's okay now Mommy.

Lilly was 8 years and 6 months old, she look a lot like the previous Lilly, except Little Lilly had fuller lips, and longer lashes, she was a very beautiful little girl. You could already see her being the queen 09'er.

Veronica: I know, sweetie.

Duncan: We can sit out here all day or we can go eat! (laugh)

Lilly: Is there cheese Ravioli?

Duncan: Why yes mini-Ronnie.

Lilly: who's Ronnie?

Duncan: Her. (points to Veronica)

Lilly: oh.. OKAY! (ranting) RAVI-OLI RAVI-OLI

Veronica: Betcha' she'll like Manicotti.

Lilly: Ooooooh! Can I try some of that?

Duncan: Maybe Ronnie can give you some.

Veronica: Sure. But just a little. I LOVE my Mani.

They all walk inside, Veronica holding Lilly's hand, Duncan holding Veronica's.

Waitress: Hello, just three?

The waitress was Blonde, Brown eyes, with large boobs, but Duncan wasn't looking at her, he was looking at Veronica. Veronica let out a sight of relief.

Duncan: Yes Ma'am. My wife, child, & I.

Veronica: (brow arched) wife?

Duncan: (smile) sounds _professional._

Veronica: (she couldn't help the smile creeping across her face) uh-huh.

Lilly: Are ya'll coming or not?

Veronica & Duncan: Yeah, yeah.

Waitress: Someone will be with you soon.

All three sit down and get into a conversation about what sport Lilly should play. Lilly wants cheer leading, but Veronica & Duncan want Soccer.

Veronica: (changing topic) Duncan, I'm happy you didn't get a face job or anything. Dying your hair probably was the best decision. You only frosted the tips too.

Duncan almost looked 18 years old. The only thing was the slight shadow beard he had, so he looked about 20.

Duncan: Yeah, well I wanted her to actually know what I look like, so I didn't change anything. We just had superhero identities.

Veronica: superhero identities?

Lilly: YES! My superhero identity was Maggie Thomas. Daddy's was Keith Thomas.

Veronica: Keith? (she looked at Duncan, smiling)

Duncan: Hey! He was like a second dad to me!

Waiter: Alright are ya'll ready-Veronica?

Veronica: Piz?

Piz: Yeah. Who's _this?_

Veronica: _Not_ **_you._**

Piz: yeah, I can see that. Ver-on-ica. (emphasizing)

Duncan: Can you just shut up and take our order _waiter?_

Piz: Sure, _Duncan_

Duncan: Yeah, Lilly & I will have Unsweet Tea, and the lady here (points to Ronnie) my _girlfriend _wants an Sweet Tea.

Lilly: Now off you go, _waiter._

Duncan, and Veronica start busting out laughing, Lilly smiles, and Piz scowls.

Piz: (mumbling) whatever *walks off*

Lilly: I wanna play soccer now daddy.

Duncan: What made you change your mind?

Lilly: Our waiter looks like a cheer leader, and if that's who I have to cheer with then, uh, cough cough, no thank you.

Veronica almost spit out her drink, and starts laughing, and Duncan smiles.

Duncan: (whispering to Veronica) Are you sure she's _not _your kid?

Veronica: (whispering back) She just might be. Lets test it.

Veronica: Lilly whats one thing you've always wanted?

Lilly: (eyes gleaming) A PONY!

Veronica: (whispering to Duncan) Nope, she's mine.

Duncan: (whispering back) Maybe one day, you'll be her adoptive mom.

Veronica: (smile) I hope.

Lilly: I NEED A MANAGER! (shouting)

Manager: Ronnie? DK?


	3. Chapter 3: Who's dat manager?

Manager: Veronica? DK?

Duncan: Logan?

Logan: Yeah, by the way, I'm not the manager, just the owner.

Duncan: Ah. Cool, bro.

*The two bump fists*

Logan: You got her to come back from LA? Not even Keith could do that.

Veronica: So you're on a first name basis with the padre now?

Logan: (bright smile) Yup. Now who's this gorgeous little girl right here?

Lilly: I'm Lilly Kane. _DUH_. (said as if it were obvious)

Logan: I'm sorry Lilly Kane. But do you know who I am?

Lilly: How couldn't I? You're Daddy's best friend. DUH! I thought I was the blonde here!

Logan: *turns to Veronica* Sure she's _not_ yours?

Veronica: Pretty sure. She may have my blonde hair, my personality, my I-need-pony-syndrome. But I'm pretty postive.

Logan: So, DK, how did you do it?

Duncan: I simply called her.

Logan: (suprised) _That's_ it?

Duncan: I just called her and asked her to come down, and she came. She might've thought I was in trouble or something.

Logan: We all know Ronnie. Putting herself before others. Well, except, Piz. (laughs)

Veronica: Oh, Logan, you & Piz. Always in some fight. I'm surprised you _actually_ let him work here, you know... After college?

Logan: That was the old me Ronnie. Now I'm more "_mature" _as you used to put it.

Lilly: May I speak to the manager now, Mommy Veronica?

Veronica: Yeah yeah, Lilly, please call me Auntie V. Or Auntie Veronica, okay?

Lilly: You win dad. I owe you 5$.

Duncan: Told you Lil.

Veronica: (eyes narrowed) Y'all made a bet?

Duncan: Yeah, about how long you'd let her call her "Mommy Veronica" (he used quotation)

Veronica: How long did you say?

Duncan: Less than a week. Lil said more than a week. I WIN! (boyish grin, arms raised in victory)

Logan: So Miss Lilly, what do you need a "Manager" for?

Lilly: I want to change the waiter. This _"Piz" _guy. Yeah, he's a real charmer Uncle Lo.

Logan: Ah. How did you make this DK? She's so... Devilish..

Duncan: I always had a deep dark side!

Veronica Logan: (laugh)

Duncan: Whaaat?! I did!

Lilly: I guess not dad! They sure are laughing their butts off! (joins in their laugh)

Logan: Ahhh, I love this kid. Anyway, Veronica may I speak with you?

Veronica: ... Depends... What for?

Logan: About your recent visit to Neptune.

Veronica: Alright.

Veronica gets up, and follows Logan to the alley of the small joint, and she steps out, and closes the door.

Veronica: Why yes my darlin'? (southern drawl)

Logan: Why sweatpea, I think you owe me five questions.

Veronica: (rolls eyes) Okay, FIVE. Anymore, and I'm leaving to go back to dinner.

Logan: Why did you leave Neptune?

Veronica: Easy, I left to go to a better school than Hearst.

Logan: But you left everybody. Me, Mac, Wallace, Alicia, _Your Dad._

Veronica: Sometime life just goes that way. Next. (snaps fingers)

Logan: Why didn't you ever come back?

Veronica: My work was in LA.

Logan: Why didn't you ever call me?

Veronica: I lost your number. Why didn't you ever call me?

Logan: You _changed_ your number.

Veronica: Yeah, I was being stalked. Next.

Logan: You were being stal-

Veronica: NEXT.

Logan: How come you never came to Neptune. To visit?

Veronica: I did. Just... Not to see you Logan. I wasn't ready to see you. I actually.. I was hoping I wouldn't run into you this time.. But luck is luck right?

Logan: Or fate, is fate.

Veronica: Don't get mushy. Last question, better make it good.

Logan: Why should I be so mad at you, but all I want to do is kiss you?

Before Veronica even had a chance to respond, or think, his lips were crushed against his, and she gave in quickly, they sat there for a full 96 seconds, just letting out all their frustration.

Logan: Sorry- I, Uh..

Veronica didn't respond, she just pulled him by the collar and kissed him with all her energy.

Logan: (goofy grin) Well Ms. Mars, had I known, you felt like that, I would've done this earlier.

Veronica: Oh shut up you. (quick peck on the lips)

Logan: I guess we should make our way in now..

Veronica: Well, Mr. Echolls! You're finally right! (she gives him a wink)

He opens the door for her like the "gentleman" he is.

Logan: I'm always right, you just never notice Ronnie.

Veronica: Yeah, Yeah. Now shhh, we're going over to Donut.

Logan: Are you gonna tell him, that we're dating?

Veronica: Oh, so we're dating now? I don't remember you asking, me out sir.

Logan: Well, since you want me to.. And I'm a dramatic... (drops to one knee) Veeeeeeeerronniicaaaaaa, will you goooo ouuuuttt withhhh mee? (sing song)

Veronica: (giggle) Why yes.

Duncan has walked over.

Duncan: What just happened?

Veronica, as we all know, WILL NOT sugar coat anything, so prepare yourselves.

Veronica: Oh, yeah, hey. Logan asked me out & I said yes.

Duncan: (eyes wide) WHAT?

Veronica: Duncan, look, I love you-

Duncan & Logan trying to say different things at the same time-

Duncan-OK THEN WHY LOGAN

Logan- WHAAAT?!

Veronica: I may have two ears, but I can only listen to one of you. Now if you ding-a-lings, would let me finish a sentence! Anyway, like I was saying, Duncan, I love you, but, I'm not IN love with you. I'm IN love with Logan.

Logan: You are? (shocked)

At that exact moment she realized, the words had NEVER came out of her mouth. Logan had always asked, and she just replied yes. Even she used to not believe herself.

Veronica: Yeah.. I guess so..

Duncan: You know what, whatever, Lilly! Lets GO!

Veronica: Duncan! Just give me your address.

Duncan: 1234 Boulevard, Neptune California.

Veronica: Thanks Duncan. (teary eyed.)

Lilly: Bye Auntie V, Uncle Lo. (gives them both tight hugs)

Duncan: Bye Logan. Veronica.

Veronica waves, Logan gives a peace sign.

Logan: THANK GOD THAT'S OFF OUR HANDS!

Veronica: Yeah, but I'm still hungry, and I need to go see my dad.

Logan: You could stay in my guest home.. If you're okay with that.

Veronica: Do you not trust me to sleep in your bed? Do you think I'll give you _cooooootieeesss?_

Veronica moves towards Logan, and starts tickling him.

Logan: Hey! Stop!

Veronica...(Giggle, giggle.)

Logan: You want to stay in my bedroom.

Veronica: Well, you are my boyfriend.

Logan: Ha, and just thirty minutes ago Duncan was your boyfriend.

Veronica: Actually, I was gonna tell him I couldn't be with him.

Logan: Oh really? Why is that?

Veronica: For the same reason, I just told him.

Logan: Oh alright. Dessert to go?

Veronica: YESS! Chocolate Mousse Cake!

Logan: Alright. They'll be in my car. Here's my address. (gives her a piece of paper)

Veronica: Yay! (sarcasm) Why do they have to be in your car? (whine)

Logan: Because you'll try to eat and drive. Almost worse than drinking and driving.

Veronica: Ha-Ha.

Logan:.. (boyish grin)

Veronica: I'll have to make a stop first.

Logan: To where?

Veronica: Quit playing over-protective Logan. I'm just going to my dads house.

Logan: Okay, see you later.

Veronica: Okay bye. (leans up for a kiss)

Veronica leaves in her Camaro, Logan in his black Jag, and they go theor separate ways.

Veronica finnally arrives at her dads house, which has changed just a bit since she was last there..

Veronica VoiceOver: Last time it had nothing out front. Now it has flowers & a fence... A fence?! Wait.. A new Backup? Not a possibility. No way. I WANNA SEE THE PUPPY!

Veronica walks up to her dads doorstep and rings the new doorbell eagerly. It almost immediately swings open, and there's Wallace, just staring.

Wallace: Oh, it's just _you._

Veronica: Nice to see you too Little Brother...

Shiloh: Ronnieka!

Veronica: (huge smile) Shiloh!

Shiloh runs over to give Veronica a big hug, but before she gives Veronica a hug, she sets down 'Raff.

Shiloh, despite her age of five, was 4'6 from her frequent growth spurts, with hazel eyes, very light brown skin (so light she could be mistaken for white), and dirty blonde hair. She was wearing a purple shirt with a unicorn on it and it said "Why can't you be majestical like me?" and shorts with purple converse.

Veronica: I see you still love good ol' 'Raff.

Shiloh: He's my favoritest! EVER!

Veronica: Thank the heavens! I thought you were gonna hate it!

Shiloh: Ronnieka! I was only a baby, I couldn't talk yet!

Veronica: Oh, yeah! My bad! (obviously playing dumb, but Shi didn't know that.)

Shiloh (giggle) It's okay Ronnieka!

Wallace: _Ronnieka,_ can you _please_ move so I can shut the door now?

Veronica: Sure Little Bro.

Darryl: VERONICAAAA! (runs over and gives her a hug)

Veronica: Darryl! You've at the least grown 5 inches.

Darryl: Actually... 7... (proud grin)

Darryl had changed a lot. And grown a lot too. He's grown 2 feet in 7 years, and his eyes changed from deep brown to dark hazel. He was sporting kind of a small box cut type of hair cut, except it wasn't tall.

Wallace: He seems to think he's a better baller than I am too.

Veronica: (laughs) No one can beat Wallace.

Shiloh: I CAN!

Wallace: That's verrrry true. (rolls eyes)

Now Keith is standing at the door frame watching four of his favorite people talking.

Keith: Where's your daddy?

Veronica: (groan) Daaaaaaaaaaaaad

Shiloh: (groan) Daaaddddyyyy

Keith: Why do both of you hate that so much?

Veronica: I don't know daddy, but you should come over here and give me a hug.

Keith: I guess you're right!

They walk to each other and embrace each other sharing very few words then break apart slowly. Veronica gives him a kiss on the cheek.

Veronica: Darryl, Shi, can you two go play video games in Darryl's room for a few minutes or so? I need to talk to Dad, Alicia, & Wallace.

Darryl: I'm in, what about you little sis?

Shiloh: Only if we play Mario Kart.

Darryl: DEAL!

They race each other to Darryl's room.

Keith: Even if you're paler than Shiloh, Veronica, she's basically you in a tinier body.

Veronica: Has she asked for a pony?

Wallace: Only about seventy times.

Alicia: Haha, we keep telling her maybe, so she just keeps asking.

Veronica lets out a gasp then puts her hand over her heart.

Veronica: Mommy! You scared me.

Alicia: Well honey, you should've seen me come in.

Alicia takes a seat next to Veronica on the couch.

Alicia: So, what do you need to talk to us about?

Veronica: Well I feel like I owe you an explanation as of to why I left, (looks at Wallace) Why I broke up with Piz, and why I never came back, and last, why I came back...

Wallace: Please do tell.

Veronica: Well, Dad, you already know why I left.. Stanford... (they all look at her as of to keep going) It's a better school than Hearst, and um, I got my degree... I am eligible to be a teacher, or a Federal agent...

Wallace: We all know which one you picked... The one that could get you killed.

Veronica: I like what I do Wallace.

Keith: You two, quit it out. Now. Before it becomes something worse.

Veronica: Ok.

Wallace: Yes sir.

Veronica: as I was saying, Now the reason I broke up with P-Piz... Uh, I wasn't happy with him anymore, there was nothing he could do to re-create that spark we had after the party I-

Wallace: So you're saying there was a spark?

Veronica: _Was._

Wallace: Okay, I forgive you, I thought you just broke up with him for Logan..

Veronica looks guilty for a moment, but puts her mask up quickly, only Alicia saw it...

Veronica: Thank god Wally! I thought I was never gonna get my lil bro back!

Wallace: (laugh) Now come give a brotha' some love.

They give each other a hug, also mumbling some words to each other, Wallace laughed at something she said, and they stopped talking, enjoying the embrace.

Wallace: Girl, if you don't let me go, I think I might have to get pops here to lift you off me.

Veronica: Sorry. (gets off)

Keith: Do you still want us to know the other reasons?

Veronica: Uh...

Alicia: _Veronica._

Veronica VoiceOver: Man.. She used 'The Mommy Voice.' She could be in the sheriff's office.

Veronica: Okay, Okay, The reason I never came back to Neptune.. Well, two reasons, One being that my work was in LA. And Two being that I hurt a lot of people here in Neptune, and didn't want to see them again..

Alicia, Keith, & Wallace had their mouths open, trying to say something but nothing would come out...

Wallace finally said something..

Wallace: Like who?

Veronica: Well, You, Mac, Piz, Logan... (she stopped at his name for a moment) Weevil, Dad, Mom...

Alicia: Honey, it's okay, we saw you often enough, and hopefully will see you even more often.

Veronica: My plan is to stay, I'm going to need to fix a few patches though.

Keith: Thank the gods, we thought you never would say that. Anyway, curiosity is taking over me! Last reason! (whining like a 7 year old)

Veronica: The reason I came back... Was.. Duncan..

All three of them had their mouths hung open, while Veronica had a nervous smile on her face.

Wallace: Kane?

Veronica: No, _Mars._ (laughing to herself at the memory from this morning)

Keith: Veronica, be for real, is he here?

Veronica: Yes... What's wrong? (worried)

Keith: He's still a fugitive.. Until next week.

Veronica: He has a house under the name Keith Thomas.

Keith: _Keith?_

Veronica: (laughing) That's what I said.

Alicia: Wow. (smile)

Shiloh comes running out of the room with Darryl walking closely behind. (Yeah, _walking.) _

Darryl: You cheated! That's ten seconds of tornado!

Shiloh: (giggle) NO! I cut you off! It's not cheating!

Darryl: Poop head.

Shiloh: Mooooommmyyy, Darryl called me a pooooop head!

Alicia: (serious tone) Darryl.

Darryl: (sigh) Sorry Shiloh.

Shiloh:.. Apology _not _accepted.(devilish grin)

Darryl: Mom!

Alicia: Darryl quit being a baby!

Shiloh:... (points and laughs)

Alicia grins

Veronica: Anyway, Mom, Dad, Brothers, Sister, I think I shall be going now. I have cheesecake waiting for me.

Keith: Where exactly are you going missy?

Veronica: Casa De Echolls.

Wallace: What?!

Veronica: He asked me out. Said yes. (shrugged)

Wallace: You & Echolls, man. Y'all are perfectly fit, but yet so tragic when with each other.

Veronica: So I've heard. You and Weevil man. You two should meet up and share beers & talk about how much you hate him.

Wallace: First impressions girl!

Veronica laughs as she hugs everyone and leaves.

She's in her Camaro & receives a text.

_From:_ **Logan **

_Where are u?_

_To: _**Logan**

_Almost to your house, 4 min tops. Stuck at red light :p_

_From:_ **Logan**

_Hurry, your cheesecake is getting warm_

She smiles at his "worry" about her cheesecake getting warm

Not even 4 minutes later she's at Casa De Echolls.

Veronica, who just walks in, and shouts:

Veronica: I'mmm Hooooomeeeee!

Logan: Huh, you're really good at predicting whenever you'll be here.

Veronica: All about the mileage baby. (winks and snaps her fingers into guns)

Logan: Well, come here. I have to tell you something.

Veronica: Okay...

She's about five inches from his face.

Logan: Closer.

Veronica does as told but clearly confused. He leans down to whisper in her ear.

Logan: _I love you._

Veronica: (smiling) I love you too Mr. Echolls.

Logan: GOOD TO KNOW WOO-HOO! VICTORY IS MIIIINE. (puts both fists in the air)

Veronica: You're such a doofus. Can we eat now?

Logan: Sweetums, it's always about the food with you. (wink) Follow me sweetpea.

She runs in front of him as if already knowing where the kitchen was.

Logan: Are you a stalker?

Veronica: No, I could just smell it.

Logan: Wow.

Veronica: Yup!

They ate there in silence for about 2 minutes.

Logan: So what happened at the 'rents?

Veronica: Nothin much, Wallace forgave, saw my favorite blonde, figured out Duncan was still a fugitive, talked about you-

Logan: (confused) He's still a fugitive?

Veronica: Only for about five more days.

Logan: Is he goin' to the slammer?

Veronica: Not if he can lay low for a few more days.

Logan: Ah.

Veronica: So where's this bedroom at? I'm sleeeeepy.

Logan: follow me, and if you figure out where this one is before I do, you're a stalker.

Veronica: Dang. (snaps) Can't blow my cover!

Logan: Hah! Yeah, kinda figured that out when you were smelling my cologne.

Veronica blushed.

Veronica: You knew about that?

Logan: Yes... Also the fact that you inhale deeply when we cuddle.

Veronica: Whatever! You smell good! Like the beach, man, & well, man.

Logan: Don't worry buttercup. You smell like promises.

Veronica: Promises? That's the name of my perfume.

Logan smiled and guided her up the stairs.

Veronica: A WALK IN CLOSET!?

Logan: Every womans dream.

Veronica: Ha.

Veronica grabbed her pajamas, which was a pink tank top, and pink matching shorts, and changed.

Logan just put on a pair of pajama bottoms & took off his shirt.

They crawled in bed,and immediately fit together like gloves.

Logan: What are you gonna do tomorrow?

Veronica: Probably gonna go see Mac.

Logan: Alright. Night Sweetums.

Veronica: ... Night...

Her breathing evened, and she was asleep, he fell asleep shortly after.

* * *

**Please review! I love seeing what you guys write for me! This story has had 800+ views! Thanks! Hope you liked this chapter as much as I did.**

**Now, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Q to my Bond

**So I was pm'd, talking about the dialogue, how it was confusing, so I just decided to go classic, and use quotation marks, and stuff. Thanks!**

* * *

"Veronica!"

"Ronnie!"

"Wake up!" Logan says, shaking her awake.

"hmph, ah, whaat?" She says sitting up rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"It's almost One p.m. Veronica."

"Woah, I slept for thirteen hours?" Veronica asks genuinely confused.

"About so." He says shrugging.

"Why didn't you wake me up earlier? Veronica asks getting up to get dressed.

"You look so cute & peaceful when you sleep." He says getting up to go toward her.

"May I help you?" She giggles.

"Yes. You can." He says growling.

"Is that so?" She smiles.

"You owe me about thirteen kisses Missy."

"Is that so? So basically what you're saying is that every hour I must give you a kiss? Does it show you I'm worthy of my love?" She smirks.

" Yes. Now Thirteen! Now!" He shouts like a two year old.

She gives him twelve pecks on the lips, then deepens the last one.

"Happy now?" She sang.

"Very!" He matches pitch.

"Don't get dressseddd yeeetttt." He said pouting.

"Sorry pumpkin. Gotta go see Q."

"Well hurry up, sweetpea, I'll be waiting. Be back before 8:30, we have somewheres to be!" He's grinning by now.

"Where's that?"

"Can't say sweetums, it's a surprise. I'll give you a hint. It's our first date. Riddles, will be involved."

She smiles and goes to the bathroom unpacks her stuff, gets dressed, brushes her teeth, brushes her hair, and puts on her perfume... Promises.

"I smell Promises!" He shouts bursting through the door.

"Logan! I could have been naked!" She shouts laughing.

"Oh, woops, remind me to come in a bit earlier next time." He says with a waggle of the brows.

"Logan!" She swats him on the arm. He just laughs at her.

"I just came to pee."

"There's like 12 other bathrooms at this house!"

"Well, theres actually only 4, and one half bath. But it just so happens there's a pretty girl in this one."

"Ah. okay..."

"Veronica... How many times do I have to tell you, there's nobody that can beat your beauty."

"Nooooboddyyy?" She has a mischievous grin on her face.

_Uh Oh_.

"Yes. NOOOOOBOOODDYYYYY." He says nervously waiting for the other shoe to drop.

"Not even... J-Lo?" She says inching closer.

"Not even close!" He grins out.

_Logan's mind: Huh, that wasn't so bad. Now if she had said Kristen Bell... We would've had a problem..._

"So I guess you have a type Mr. Echolls!" She shouts from his room.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He shouts back

"Blonde, Short. I mean petite...Blue or Green eyes."

"Hey! Blondes are adorable."

He walks out, and doesn't see her, so he goes into the closet and sees her trying to unpack & put her suitcase above her reaching, she jumps & it lands on the shelf.

"EEEK." She wails.

"Sorry sweatpea."

"It's fine."

"Why're you unpacking? Don't you have to go back to LA?"

"I'm not going back." She states.

"What?"

"I said... I'M NOT GOING BACK." She states proudly.

"Why?"

*sigh* "I've left once. I'm not leaving again. I won't leave again. EVER. I realized, now that I'm back with you, I can't live without you." She says getting emotional.

"I realized that as soon as you left Sugarbottoms."

"I'm not sure if I want to know. All I wanna know, is if you turned into Emo Logan." She laughs about the nickname Dick gave him

_Where is Dick anyway?_

"For about six months.. Till Dick made me shower & surf. I had forgotten how much I love the water."

"You didn't shower for _six months?_"

"Well, maybe twice."

"That's disgusting Logan! Whats up with Dick anyway?"

"You'll see later. Now go! Off you go!"

"What? Wait! LOGAN!" She screams in frustration, but Logan just laughs and shuts the door.

_Veronica's Mind: I have a feeling that, that's not gonna be the only door that gets shut in my face.._

Veronica goes down the stairs, says hello to Ms. Navarro, asks her not to tell Weevil she's in town, and heads out the door.

_Veronica's mind: Why am I so nervous. I'm Veronica Mars! She's never nervous.. Right?!_

"Mac. Mac. MAC." She's yelling at herself.

"Why am I yelling Mac at myself? I REALLY AM NERVOUS."

She pulls up at the address Ms. Navarro gave her, and sees Mac's new car, and her old one, along with one she's never seen.

She gets out of her car, and walks up the path to the door, and knocks.

"Hello?"

"DICK CASABLANCAS?"

"Uh, yeah. Mackie, Someone is here to see you!"

"Coming Dick."

"Uh, who is it?" Mac asks Dick.

"Go to the door & see yourself." He says with a smile.

"Oka- Veronica? VERONICAAA?" She says smiling.

"Mac! I'm so happy to see you- and you!" Veronica smiles and points to the belly Mac was sporting.

"Yes! I was gonna tell you but I forgot! Why didn't you ever email me?"

"Well, the FBI didn't trust my old computer, so they threw it out, and I lost your email Mac!"

"Oh! I understand!" Mac smiles.

"May I come in?" Veronica giggles. She really wanted to see the nursery, and talk about the child.

"Only if you agree to see the Nursery first!" Mac says excitedly.

"AGREED!"

Mac leads her into her home; which is almost as big as Logan's; Into a pink nursery with and owl tree in the corner, toys stacked about to Veronica's waist. Everything you could think of was there.

"Yeah, I see your face. It was basically mine when I walked in. Dick went all out."

"I can tell. But it's funny, because, when Logan & I have Kids, Dick & Logan are gonna share tips on how to be over-protective." Veronica laughs.

"Accurate."

"Boy or girl? Names? How far along?" Veronica asks excitedly.

"Obviously," Mac is waving her arms around. "a girl."

"Sorry, dumb question. It's the blonde... Other two?" She's grinning like Cheshire.

"I'm 14 weeks. We decided on Cassie."

"Cassie? Like for..."

"Yeah." Mac looks at her feet.

"Whatever! MACS HAVING A KID."

"Yeah, now there's two to take care of."

"ha-ha-haaa for you." Veronica giggles.

"I get it! Same will go for you when you have a kid!"

"Okay, Mac, I gotta go, will you come to the BBQ on Saturday?" Veronica has hope written on her forehead.

"Sure!"

"Bye Q."

"Bye Bond."

They hug each other tightly and V leaves.

~LoVe~MaDi~LoVe

To: **Logan**

Almost home.

He never responded.

She made it home and went to the bathroom. Peed.

She got a knock on the door.

"Hello?"

"Veronica Echolls?"

"Yes?"

"Logan Echolls sent these four packages and told me to tell you to 'pick wisely'." The UPS man told her.

"huh, alright. Mystery packages eh?"

He nods in response.

"Only one?"

He nods again.

There was a large one, a medium one, another medium, and a small.

She points to the second middle one.

"Alright, can I have you sign here, and here? Thanks"

She picks up the box and takes it upstairs to Logan's room.

She opens it with 'Handy Dandy Pocket Knife'. Finds a note. it reads-

_Nice decision sweetie. Now keep going and follow the other notes._

Inside the box she found an Alexander McQueen dress the strapless dress was black, had a gold embroidered corset inspired top with a pleated flowing black skirt with a train.

"It's beautiful.." She whispers to herself.

She found another note-

_Like what you see? Good. Now put it on, do your hair & makeup then comeback_.

She took the dress out of the box, and held it up. She toed out of her shoes, then slipped out of her clothes, slipped on the dress.

"Like a glove..." She whispered again.

She went into the bathroom, did her makeup, put her hair up with a few loose curls, then went back to the box.

There she found Black Stilettos, toed them on, and read the next note-

_Now that you look more beautiful. Which may or may not be possible... (she smiled) You have just one thing left._

She looked inside of the box and saw earrings, diamond earrings, with a matching necklace.

She looked stunning. Even with out the makeup, she looked gorgeous.

Inside the box, there was another note-

_I need you to take the limo to the first place we met._

_Veronica's mind: THE TREE!_

*_flashback*_

"Come on V!" Lilly said whining.

"I don't know this kid!"Veronica says standing her ground.

"He's pretty simple. He's by himself too. It's a big oak tree! Enough for all four of us." Duncan says with the Kane patented smile

"Fine!" Veronica says giving up.

They walk to the oak tree, and Veronica is the first one Logan sees. She was in her green soccer uniform with two long pigtails, and some dirt on her face.

"Hi.. I'm Logan." He holds out his hand.

"Veronica." She shook it firmly.

_Logan's Mind: She'll be mine. I'll just have to wait._

_*end flashback*_

She gets in the limo, and waits. She arrives and finds another note-

_Where was out first date? Think, it might be our fate._

This one she forgot, but she'd figure the limo would take her there.

"ahhhh. Luigi's. Right after we went public."

She finds another note-

_Now this my dear, you'll have to think, you've always wanted to go here._

"Armani's!"

She arrives there and is greeted by the host, who takes her to Logan. Logan was sitting down looking a menu, he looked up but his head stayed down...

"Wo- Wow, Ver-Ronica.. You look.. Beautiful.. Stu-nni-ng..." He's having a hard time breathing.

"Logan! Breathe babe!" Veronica looks worried.

"Thanks."

"You don't look so bad yourself mister." She winks.

"Wow! And she's back everyone!"

"Ha. So your riddle? Eaasy!"

"You didn't know our first date."

"wha-what?"

"The Limo driver's a snitch. Every time you knew the answer you'd shout it."

"Ahh."

"Well anything you'd like my dear."

"Manicotti. Done. Word." She throws up a peace sign, and duck face.

"Should've seen that coming." He said with an eyebrow arched.

"You do know me Logy-bear.

"Sho' do gurl. Sho' do." He throws up a peace sign... No duck face.

She rolls her eyes, and scans over the dessert.

Waiter: Hello, welcome to Armani's. Are you ready in all? Or just on thing.

Logan: I'll have your finest wine, preferably red, She'll have Cheese Manicotti, I'll take Cheese Ravioli. Then dessert, we'll choose Chocolate Cheesecake.

Waiter: Alright. That'll be out in just a few minutes.

They start talking about Mac's baby.

"What are we gonna name our babies?" Logan asks.

"Hmm... What about, if it's a boy, Zachary, and if it's a girl Amanda?"

"I really like that actually."

A few minutes later their food arrives, and Veronica is done like she's been in prison. (quickly) And Logan savors it.

Dessert arrives, only one fork came so Logan fed them both, Veronica savored this one.

Light violin music starts playing, and everyone is looking at the couple.

"Logan.. Why're they staring at us..?" She whispers

He starts getting on one knee, and pulls out a Three-Stone Diamond Ring, with Princess-cut diamonds they're set in 14K white gold, from Jared.

"Veronica Anne Mars, will you make me the happiest man alive and marry me?"


	5. Chapter5: Big Decisions,Big Decisions

_Previously, on Veronica Mars:_

"Veronica Anne Mars, will you make me the happiest man alive and marry me?"

_Now:_

"I, uh, Logan? Uh,"

"Veronica?"

"I mean, yes?" Veronica said more as question than an answer.

"Good enough!" He grinned out, slipped the ring on, and swung her around lifting her off her feet.

"Logan! Put me down!" She squealed.

"Sorry, sweetums... May we leave now?" He says offering his arm.

"Yes, especially since you embarrassed me!" She hisses taking his arm.

"Okay everybody, stop staring!" He says with a wave of his hand. Like Veronica expected, they all looked away.

"Isn't that the exact hand motion you used when you told Dick to 'Evaporate or something'?" She asked curiously. They had already started to leave.

"Almost honey, this one required more of a flick to the wrist." He says re-doing the one he just did.

"Ahhh. I gotcha." She winked.

"So, Logan, we haven't really talked about what _you _do.." Veronica says getting into the limo.

"I'm a writer Ronnie. You should've known that one was coming..." He noted crawling in behind her, giving her a pat on the bottom indicating she needed to hurry up, or he was going to grow a beard.

"Stop that! Yes I knew it was coming, but I wanted to be sure of myself. Anything you'd think I've read?" She pointed out, giving her famous head tilt.

"Well ever read _'She once was mine, will be again'_?" He questioned.

"Yes, that was a very good storyline. So perfectly played out..." She observed.

"Do you know who it was about?" He smiled smugly.

"No but I- Ah... Logan!" She shrieked and giggled.

"I can predict the future!" He announced loudly.

"Can y'all keep it down back there?" Veronica heard the limo driver say, through speakers. Logan just smirked.

"_Excuse me?"_ Veronica's attitude meter was over one hundred.

"You heard me blondie."

_Veronica's Mind: Blondie? Where have I heard that? High-school? College? College! The only person who used to call me that was _

"Weevil!" Veronica exclaimed.

"Yeah, V. This was supposed to be a surprise, but you didn't see me when I **_opened _**the door for you!"

"Sorry," She laughed. "I was deep in thought. Plus you had a hat on, your face was fully covered!"

"Yeah, yeah. I think you owe me."

"So we're already to back scratching?"

"We gotta start someway!" He smiles.

"Well Weevil... I don't think _I'm _the one who owes you," She smiles mischievously at Logan who looks troubled now. "I think _Logan _is the one who owes you."

"Is that so? Please explain further." Weevil is interested, while amused.

"Well, he _did _call you pool boy in high school," She smiles mischievously at Logan again who's just a bit confused. " _Now, _he _"persuaded" _you to drive a taxi. He'll be talking about this _FOREVER!_" Veronica smirks.

"I see your point V. Echolls! You owe me!" He barks.

"Yeah yeah, pool boy."

"Ha-ha, Echolls super funny."

Veronica laughs at how they can just make fun of each other and it's good natured. It used to just be venom, and, more venom.

"Well, Ronnie, you _owe _me now." He growls.

"Oh really?" She smiled flirtatiously.

"Yes. You do." He growls, and bites her bottom lip.

"Hey! Let's keep it G-rated back there!" They hear through the speakers.

"We'll just have to wait honeybun." Veronica smiles.

"But I don't waaaaannnaaa." Logan whines.

"I'm sorry! Maybe we'll get the Lego's next time!" She says referring to him acting like a five year old.

"I want the Lego's _NOW.__"_ He says.

"Later Sweatpea, it's bedtime." She smirks patting her lap.

"Don't mind if I do!" He lies down in the lap, and instinctively she starts playing with his hair.

"Your hair... It's so, soft."

"Always has, always will." he pokes her boob.

"Hey!" she hits is stomach. It's rock hard.

"Your boob... It's so, soft." He says smirking.

"Ha-ha!" She rolls her eyes at him.

"lol."

"Did you just say 'lol'?"

"Yes I did."

"Take off your shirt."

"Hey! I said keep it G-rated!" Weevil said complaining.

"Don't take it like that Weevs." She said smirking at him.

Logan ignored Weevil, and took off his shirt.

"Why did you need me to do this?" He was truly confused.

"Lay back down." She ordered pointing to her lap.

"Ok, you're worrying me dear."

"Close your eyes, and pretend you're going to sleep."

"What're you goin-" He said laying down.

"SHH. LISTEN TO ME CHILD." She barked, rubbing his forehead.

"Oh, I'm sorry mommy." He finally caught on.

"Shh. Sleepy time."

"Night night." He said closing his eyes with a smirk.

She starts singing Hush Little Baby, and with that he's asleep. Literally.

"Huh, you're really a child after all."

She instinctively slid out from under him, and lied on his chest.

What felt like a few good moments to her seemed like an eternity to Weevil. He had cameras in the front to see what was going on up there, the only reason the cameras were up there was because of a few bad things happening in the company; He saw it all. He saw Blondie put him to sleep, and then Blondie murmur something to herself, and lay down on him. He didn't want to see anything else, so he flicked off the T.V. .

"Blondie, and her kid, man." Weevil murmured.

They finally arrived at Logan's, which Weevil hadn't seen before. He made a quick switch with the former limo driver, to give her a little surprise, but he was shocked when she didn't see him open a door for her... _Twice._

He got out of his seat and mumbled "I'm surprised I don't have someone who opens a door for _me_."

Weevil finally made it to the door, where he saw Blondie & Echolls sleeping.

He turns around, walks back to his door, and smiles evilly.

_Weevils Mind: V is gonna hate me for this one._

He turns on the T.V., takes the speaker phone, and yells into it-

"**THIS IS YOUR CAPTAIN SPEAKING, ITS TIME TO GET UP!"**

Veronica sat up and shrieked in horror, which woke up Logan, he had heard those shrieks many times in college when she had nightmares.

"Veronica, are you okay?" Logan worriedly asked.

"Yes. Weevil is just an ass." She smiled weakly.

"Thank god... But I could've told you that."

"I can hear you guys." Weevil reminded them.

"We know." Logan said confidently.

"COME OPEN MY DOOR. YOU OWE _ME_ MISTER!" Veronica barked.

"Yes ma'am!" Weevil mocked.

Veronica narrowed her eyes at him, and said something she'd never thought she'd say.

"Sorry limo driver, but wheres my champagne?" She said with a mocking smile.

"Okay V, I'll let you have that one." Weevil smiled.

"Please open the door, me and Logie-bear are squished!" She whined.

"I'll squish you anyday." He said with a suggestive look.

"Okay. Maybe in a minute."

"Really?" His eyes lit up like a christmas tree.

"Only if you're a good boy."

"YES MA'AM!" He soluted.

Weevil opened the door Veronica was leaning on, which almost caused her to fall.

"WEEVIL, YOU'RE LUCKY I HAVE CAT-LIKE REFLEXES, OTHER WISE LOGAN WOULD'VE BEAT YOU."

"Sorry V." He smiled sheepishly.

"Yeah, yeah." She accepted.

"Can we go now? I've been a good boy!"

"Fine. Bye Weevil."

"Bye Blondie." He waved, and gave Logan a 'Man Nod' as Veronica says.

They made it through the front door, and Veronica threw her arms around Logan's shoulders. She gave him a light kiss, and he returned it, he gave her a nice one, and she returned it, she gave him a peck, which got deepened.

"Is it just me or is it hot in here?" She fanned herself.

"It's you." He gave her a grin.

"Flattery _will_ get you everywhere!"

They made their way upstairs.

* * *

**Hi guys! Next chapter will be a lot longer! More surprises too! Yes, I know the story line is a bit rushed, but it'll explain itself later.**

**Sorry it didn't come out earlier.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**I love your reviews (:**


	6. Chapter 6: The BBQ

_*Three days later, the day's Saturday*_

**Ronnie POV  
**-  
I woke up to Logan shifting in the bed, he kind of rolled over on top of me... "Logan you big doof, get off me!" I smiled at him.

"Hmm?" He didn't bother to open his eyes.  
"Get off me!" I laughed at him.

"Hmph, I'm good... You feel great under me." He says opening an eye.

"You make everything dirty! Ugh!" I say in mock madness wiggling out from under him, then just for the dramatics, I stomp over to my dresser.

"Babe, I'm sorry. I thought you loved it when I messed with you. Come lay back down."

"No!" I turn away from him... This is gonna be fun.

"Don't be like that!" He replies getting up.

I start laughing, and he looks so confused, priceless!

"What? Huh? What just happened!"

"Your face! You thought I was mad!"

"You weren't?"

"No!" I start laughing to where I fall, and start rolling on the floor.

"Alright Sugarpuss, it's time for your punishment!"

I stop laughing, then my eyes get wide, "What did _I_ do?"

"Well, one, you trick me," I let out a laugh, he glares at me. "and second, you laughed at me, for loving you."

I stand up, "Whoops?"

"Uh-huh, 'Whoops' isn't gonna do it this time!" He jumps toward me, and I squeal, he starts tickling my sides, and I gasp for air.

"Logan!" He grins. "Stop! It-Ticklle-s-s To much-ch!"

Their bonding-tickling time-was cut short by Veronica's phone ringing.

"What?" I grinned into the phone.

"I can't even get a hello?"

"Sorry Duncan, what's up? Did you get my invitation? Can you come?" I squeezed out all in one breath. Well I did just get finished being tickled for 45 seconds straight!

"Calm down! Yes I got your invitation, I'm at _Wal-Mart, _do you need anything?" You could totally tell he was basically laughing at me.

"Don't laugh at me- but hold on, I'll ask Logan." He waited while I called Lo. "Logan! Do we need anything?"

"Ah, let me check." He called back from down stairs.

"So Duncan, what have you been up to for the last five days? I haven't seen you since we had lunch on Monday."

"I've been here and there, went to see Mom and Dad."

"You're officially not a fugitive anymore!"

"I was before?"

"Yeah, Dad told me Monday night."

"You didn't bother to tell me?"

"No, I just got your number when you called me!" I almost yelled into the phone, I have to calm down, use yo FBI skillz girl.

"Yeah, I got it from Logan." He replied smoothly. Logan snatched the phone from me & held it out of my reach.

"Okay, Mr. Kane, we need ketchup, mayo, and pickles."

"That's it? Nothing else?"

"Not unless you want to bring cookies and sparklers." My eyes go wide at the word sparklers...

"Okay, I'll see if they have sparklers."

"Alright, bye bro."

"See you."

They hang up and Logan tosses my phone on the bed.

"Why did your eyes go wide at the word 'sparklers'?" He asked with a furrowed brow.

"When I was in the third grade! I burned the shit out of my hand!" I said wincing at the memory.

"How did you manage to- You know what? Logie-Bear is here to protect you now, so no need to worry about burning your hand anymore!" He said smiling. "Besides, Lily might like them."

"I'm sure she's played with them before Lo."

"Well has she burned the shit out of her hand too?" He snickered.

"Shut up!" I smiled at him and threw a bed pillow.

"Fuck!" He said running out of the room.

"what's wrong?" I asked following him into the bathroom. He shut the door behind me.

"You're trapped and must do as I say!" He smiled evilly.

"I won't do anything!" I shout as I climb into the bathtub.

"Oh you will," He said lifting me out of the bathtub. "or I'll throw you into the pool."

"Then do so!" I laughed holding my head high.

"Alright."

* * *

**(Mid authors note: Sorry, I just figured you'd want to know what Logan's house looks like! So he has a down stairs, an up stairs, a pool outside on the right side of his house, the beach on the left side of the house. It also looks like the original Echolls' mansion. On the upstairs it has three bedrooms, a jack & jill bathroom connecting two bedrooms, and a individual bathroom for Logan & Veronica's room. Down stairs is a kitchen, a dining room, a living room and two guest bedrooms, with an individual bathroom in each, I'll explain the furniture later in my after notes.)**

* * *

"No! Really, please don't!"

"Toooooo late!" He started hopping down the stairs, with me clinging onto his neck for dear life.

"Oh look here's the kitchen, which I _HAVE _to go through to get to the pool." He said smirking.

"Oh sweetie, you're so innocent, and so sweet, but I am gonna let you know," I said smirking his smirk "I'm not going down without you."

"Wanna bet?"

"Bet."

He made it outside to the pool, which made it from the depths of 3ft, to the depth of 8ft, in blue crystal clear water you could see our reflection. I hadn't seen my hair until now and I made a face that made him laugh, at me, but I'm so self conscious, I went to fix it, and I felt a wave of water splash over me, like a tsunami washing over.

"Logan William Echolls!"

"Yes Veronica Anne Mars?"

"I'm gonna get you back..." I said smiling like the Devil on Halloween.

"No you're not!" He shouted running away from me.

"Yes I am!" I hopped out of the pool and was close behind him when he shut the door, which of course slowed me down, I got it open and he had just gotten out of the kitchen, "Gosh he's slow!" I yelled out loud. I got out of the kitchen quickly, he was 1/3 up the stairs, so I jogged up slowly, when he got in the room, I hopped on his back. "Giddy Up!" I shouted at the top of my lungs.

"Veronicaaaaa, You got me all wet!" He whined.

"Get over it you big baby! You love me to much anyway!"

"Quit playing that card on me! It's not gonna work forever you know."

"Are you saying you're not gonna love me for eternity?" I said in a sad voice, though I was only teasing.

"Eternity isn't long enough for how long I'll love you!" He threw me on the bed and smothered me with kisses.

"Logan! Quit squishing me with your love!"

"Are you saying I'm loving you _too much_?" He arched a brow.

"You can never love me too much! Just too much at one time!" I laughed.

"Yeah, yeah." He rolled his eyes.

"I'm gonna go hop in the shower." I said.

"Alright, I'll go make some calls." I gave him a look. "What? I'm just checking on our guests."

"Yeah, alright whatever," I shook my head with a smile. "I'll be out in a few minutes."

**NO POV**

Logan took out his _iPhone 5s_ and dialed a number he knew by heart.

"Hey Dick, are you and Mac coming over tonight?" *pause* "Oh okay, awesome." *pause* "No, someone already took care of our needs." *pause* "Sure, you can bring sushi." *pause* "Yeah, Mac can bring her 'weird cravings'." *pause* "Alright dude, see you in a couple of hours." *pause* "Okay, bye."

"Dick is so whipped." he mumbled to himself. "Wait.. So am I.. Nevermind, NEXTTTT."

He dialed the next number he knew well, but not as well as Dick's.

"Hey Keith!" *pause* "Fine, how about you?" *pause* "Yes, I "popped" the question." (he smiled) *pause* "I don't think it's possible to hear a smile through the phone, Keith." *pause* "Okay, whatever you say." *pause* "Oh, yeah, I was wondering if you're coming over tonight? With Shi, and Darryl?" *he can hear Keith asking if Alicia was ready/pause* "Ok, I'll see you in a few." *pause* "No, Duncan already took care." *pause* "Alright, see you later Keith." *pause* "Bye."

_Logan's mind: Should I call Eli, and Wallace? I think Parker's coming too._

"I'll put them on a four-way call." He taps a few things, slides a few things, and listens to a few things, but manages to get them all on at once.

"Hello?" Eli said.

"Hi Logan." Parker said into the receiver.

"Hey." Wallace replied to all three of the others.

"Wait, am I on a call with three other people?" Wallace asked.

"Yup!" Logan smiled proud of himself, for managing to do that. To bad he already forgot.

"Oh, who exactly we on with?" Wallace asked. (bad grammar on purpose.)

"Eli, Parker & I."

"Oh. Alright."

"Are you three coming to the BBQ?"

"Yeah." All three responded simultaneously.

"Great!"

"Do we need to bring anything vato?" Eli questioned.

"No, someone else has it covered."

"Oh okay."

"It's at 3 right?" Parker asks.

"Yeah."

"ONLY TWO HOURS?! THAT'S NOT ENOUGH TIME TO PICK OUT MY OUTFIT."

"Dang chica, a pretty lady like you, only needs a t-shirt and jeans." Eli flirts.

"Thanks Eli," You could hear her blush through the phone. "But still."

"Wallace, Parker, are you two bringing your significant others?"

"Yes." They replied.

"Ugh, why do you have to bring him Parker?" Logan sighed. "It's gonna put Veronica in a bitchy mood."

"Well, Logan, he deserves to have some fun once in awhile!"

"Fine, whatever, bye! I hear Veronica getting out of the shower." Logan smiled, because she really wasn't. He could hear her singing 'Titanium' By David Guetta.

"Bye."

"Adios."

"See ya guys later."

All three hang up, and Logan turns on the T.V. so he can have some background noise on this last phone call.

"Hello?"  
"Hey."  
"Logan?"  
"Hello, Ms. Kane."  
"How's Veronica? Is she okay? And how many times have I told you to call me Lianne?"  
"Sorry, Lianne, Veronica is fine, it's the BBQ we're having tonight."  
"Okay, what about the BBQ?"  
"Well I was wondering if you could come." He said more as a statement than a question.  
"Oh Logan, Honey, I'm not sure if she wants to see me."  
"You've been sober 3 years now, and you can bring her the check back."  
"You know about that?"  
"She used to let things slip."  
"Oh alright, I'll come I guess. I'm going to bring a housewarming gift."  
"Why? I've had this house for 5 years, Lianne." He laughed.  
"Well, Veronica moved in right?"  
"I guess so, we haven't really talked about it."  
"Well, I'm going to assume. I'll bring some fine wine."  
"Alright, Bye Mrs. Mar- _Lianne_."  
She giggled. "Bye Logan."

They hung up just as Veronica turned off the shower. He ran up stairs, hoping to scare her, but he also needed to change.  
He quietly opened the door, to see a naked Veronica, and he cat whistled. She jumped, and put a hand over her heart.

"Logan!" She scolded. "Haven't you scared me enough today?"

"Not nearly." He grinned.

"My eyes are up here!" She said waving her hands around her eyes.

"Oh are they? My bad." He grinned like Cheshire.

"Yeah, 'your bad'." She rolled her eyes.

He walks over to her, and pokes her boob.

"Why did you do that?" She said while looking at him like he was insane.

"Your boob... It's so, soft." He replies, laughing at the memory.

"You're so childish." She was smiling.

He started singing the chorus of 'Born This Way' by Lady Gaga.

_I was born this way,  
I'm on the right track baby,  
__I was born this way-hay!__  
_

She rolled her eyes at his antics.

"You're such a weirdo." She smiled.

"I know right!" He sounded like Dick, she laughed but he resumed, "Can you believe the BBQ is just only two hours away?"

"Actually, dude, I can, for how long you kept me up last night." He laughed at her.

"Well the guys are gonna be over soon, including Keith and Alicia."

"What about Shiloh, and Darryl?" Veronica's eyes lit up.

"I suspect they're coming too."

"Well, mister, you need to go take a shower, and shave!"

"Not even married yet & you're bossing me around!"

She smiled, "Well now I'm your ball & chain."

"Are you kidding me?" He took in her naked figure for a hug.

"Nope."

"If anything I'm your ball & chain."

"Well, we're each others. You don't like it when I do my P.I. business, which I _am _going back to, I'll retire from the .F.B.I.-"

Logan cut her off, "Veronica, don't retire, okay nevermind, retire, at the least the Mars Investigations is less dangerous than the F.B.I."

"Yeah, now hush before I change my mind!"

"Okay Mom, geez."

She turned around and narrowed her eyes at him, "What did you just say?"

"Nothing." He shrugged.

"Mhm." She turned back toward her dresser.

He started toward the walk-in closet, which is past Veronica's dresser; and whacked her on her bare butt.

"Uh, ow?!" She yelped.

"That's something you can 'Mhm' about."

She smirked, while he went into the walk-in closet, luckily for her, but not luckily for him, the doors locked from the outside of the closet. She shut the doors quickly and locked him in there, but she did so quietly, he hadn't even noticed until he was done picking out his outfit.

"Veronica! Let me out right now!"

"Nope. Only if you wear one of those sexy Hurley shirts I like. And some nice fitting khaki's that show off your ass in the way I like." She smirked.

She hears some rummaging in the closet then some grunts, and then she heard; "Okay Veronica, let me out now."

"Tell me what you have picked out."

"A green Hurley shirt, khaki's and brown flip flops. What about you?"

"Well I'm still naked, because you're in the closet which is keeping me from my clothes, but it's so worth it, knowing you're locked in a closet." She smirked.

"Please open the door Sugarpuss." He sighed impatiently.

"What do I get?"

"A kiss? Chocolate? My love and affection?"

"Yes to two of those, and you can't help the last one."

"How true that may be, but I'm not afraid to break through the door."

"Why haven't you done so, then?" She asked thoughtfully.

"Because I don't want people in my house." He said gruffly.

"Aww, the boo doesn't want people in his house."

"Let me out Ronnie."

"One question."

"Ask away."

"Why did you rush to marry me?"

"I bought that ring in college, right before you moved."

"Oh."

"I don't want you to leave me again, so I figured I'd basically glue you to my side."

She opens the door right at that moment, to see him sitting on the floor with the back of his head against the wall.

"I told you I wasn't going to leave."

"I know."

"You don't trust me?" She asked eyes getting misty.

"I trust you Veronica. More than anything. You're all I have." He says pulling her into a hug.

"Not true. You have Trina."

"I haven't seen Trina since Christmas."

"Is she better now?"

"Oh yeah. She's sober."  
_Logan's Mind: Like your mom._

"Really? How long?"

"Four years? Whenever she was pregnant with Hunter."

"Hunter? She has a baby?"

"Yeah, well toddler."

"Aww. Who does he look like?"

"He looks like Me & Duncan. Combined. It's really weird."

"Then I bet he's a really cute baby." She gives him a cheeky grin.

He rolls his eyes in response.

"Okay go shower now!" She slaps his butt.

"OooOooh." He looks at her waggling his brows. She laughs.

* * *

*_Two hours later*_

Weevil and Keith arrived earlier so they could get a head start on the grill. Alicia is in the kitchen with Veronica, insisting that she helps. She wants to make her 'Black People Food' as she calls it. (They made potato salad, greens, macaroni, beans, and mashed potatoes. desert was pie or cake with ice cream. **(1)** )

The men were cooking ribs, hamburgers, bratwursts, hot dogs, and sausages. Veronica was impressed with the hamburgers, because Logan cooked them of course. She should've known he could grill, his dad did it a lot.

They started piling food on their plates, no one caring that the other guests haven't arrived. Then they hear the doorbell. It's Duncan & Lily!

"DK, Lil!" Logan shouted. "Come in! We just started piling food!" Lilly walked in and handed him the bag of groceries.

"Wow, you're pretty strong to carry 5 pounds of pickles plus 2 pounds of ketchup and mayo."

"Thanks Uncle Lo."

"Lo? You hear Veronica saying that?"

"Yeah, heard it through the phone." She laughed.

"Alright kid, go eat." He smiled.

"Yum!" She smiled at all the food, then piled, and piled, and piled.

"She eats like Veronica everyone! So beware!" Duncan laughed.

"Hi, I'm Shiloh Mars." Shiloh smiled at Lily. (**Author's note: I've decided to make them the same age for writing purposes.)**

"Hi, I'm Lily Kane." Lily smiled back.

Automatically everybody knows, there will be another Mars-Kane best friend relationship.

"Here we go again." Logan mumbled, and Duncan laughed in agreement. Veronica just smiled.

They hear the doorbell again. Parker and _Piz._ Veronica goes to open the door.

"Hi Parker!" Veronica smiles brightly at Parker. "Piz you're not allowed in my house." She grunted.

"Come on V!" Parker whined.

"Nope." She crossed her arms.

"I'll give you candy." Parker smirked.

"What kind?" Veronica narrowed her eyes.

"You're favorite. _Snickers_." She smirked in satisfaction, knowing this would happen with Veronica.

"Fine, but if he pees on my floor he's going outside, with the other dog."

"What dog?" Parker smiled going in.

"Dad bought a new pitbull!" Veronica said excitedly, while shutting the door.

"Aww."

"Sadly, he'll never replace Backup, but he's the same color, and just as cute!" Parker smiled at Veronica.

Piz was surprisingly quiet, while walking around, observing things, listening intently. He noticed how Veronica had gotten more beautiful since the last time he had seen her, but he loved Parker now, so he decides he'll think about his emotions later.

"Nice to see you man." Logan shakes Pizs' hand.

"You too." Piz shakes firmly.

The doorbell rings.

"Ugh!" Veronica shouts. "I just sat down."

"I'll get it." Parker said easily.

"It's Mac, Dick, Wallace, and Angie." Veronica gave Logan a look that said 'girlfriend?' he nodded in response.

"Mac, Angie!" Logan greets the women first, with a hug. Veronica feels no jealousy.

"Dick, Wallace!" She smirks, getting up and giving them a hug. She knew it'd press his buttons.

"Hi, I'm Veronica. I'm guessing you're Angie."

"Yeah. Let me guess... It's all about the smarts?" Angie smirks.  
_Veronica's Mind: Now that's someone I could be friends with._

Angie looked somewhat like Alicia, with longer hair and light brown eyes. She looked also kinda like Kelis. You know, from my Milkshake Brings All The Boys To The Yard?It was an interesting look. Oh, but how it worked.

"You're someone I could see myself being friends with." Veronica & Angie say in unison. they start laughing.

Parker finally gets to the kitchen where she sees Duncan, and Duncan sees her. They 'Zing'. (Hotel Transylvania, duh!) 

"Uh Hi, I'm, uh, Parker?"  
"Oh, Hi, I'm Duncan."  
He kisses her hand, and gives the Kane patented smile. She blushes a deep scarlet.

"Hey babe, there you are." He gives her a kiss on the cheek.

Duncan looks at his feet. Parker is concentrated on making her skin color turn normal.

"Are you okay?" Piz asks Parker.  
"Yeah."

"Hey, I'm Duncan."

"Kane?" Piz asks.

"Yeah."

"Awesome. Lets go Parker." He said pulling her.

"Stop Piz! I haven't gotten my food." She said angrily.

"Lets go!" He said trying to pull her.

"Dude, let her go."

"What're you gonna do?"

"I said, **let her go**." He said stepping towards him pulling out a knife. Piz runs out the room leaving Parker. Parker looks terrified.

"Don't worry, it's plastic." He said waving it around looking smug.

She laughs.

The doorbell rings.

"Who could that be?" Logan asks.

"I'll get it." Replied Veronica.

Veronica stands up, and walks to the door and opens it. Freezing.

"Mom?"

* * *

**What do you think of my cliffy? ha! More soon, the Author's note will be deleted soon :)**

**Please R&R. Love you guys! And your reviews! **

**xoxo.**


	7. Chapter 7: Thank Your Mom Kids

_Previously on Veronica Mars:_

_"Mom?"_

_Now:_

**Ronnie POV**

"What're you.. Mom? Wait.."

"Hi Honey. May I come in? I brought a house warming gift."

"I, Uh, sure.." I move out of the way, to stunned to even slam the door in her now, gorgeous.. face..

"Thanks Sweetie. It's wine."

It was Chardonnay! Brings up memories...

_*Flashback*_

_(no POV)_

_"Come on Veronica Mars!" Lilly protested._

_"No! That's disgusting!" Veronica whined._

_"No it isn't. I drink wine all THE time!" Lilly giggled._

_"No Lilly! Get Logan to drink it with you! I think wine is gross!"_

_"Sorry, are you more of a tequila girl?" She smirked._

_"No Vodka..." Veronica smirked back._

_"Oh, well **I** have some of that!" She shrugs as she goes to the liquor cabinet and pulls out Vodka._

_"Lilly! I was kidding!"_

_"To late now!" She smiled devilishly, her horns coming out._

_"I'll drink the wine!"_

_The two boys enter the room, arguing over video games, Duncan saying that Halo was better, and Logan saying one of his racing games are better._

_"Hey ladies, what'cha arguin' about?" Duncan kissed Veronica, Logan flinched... Just a lil bit, not enough to see from the naked eye._

_"We're not arguing, you guys were. What were **you** guys arguing about?" _

_"Video games." Logan shrugged._

_This is one of those periods where Logan and Lilly were broken up, so Logan is uncomfortable, while Lilly just doesn't care enough to notice._

_"Hey, Lover! Want some wine?" She asks Logan, cheesy grin on her face._

_"No." Logan just says. Flatly._

_"Oh well. Now bottoms up Veronica Mars!" _

_*End Flashback*_

**Ronnie POV**

"Thanks mom."

I guide my Mom to the kitchen, and everyone greets her. Mostly people calling her Mrs. Mars, or in Mac, & Wallaces' case "Lianne". Logan.. Wait what was that? Did he say _Mrs. Kane_?

"HOLD UP, HOLD UP, HOLD UP!" I say waving my hands in the air.

"Did you just say '_Mrs. Kane_?" I say narrowing my eyes to slits.

"Honey, that's something we need to talk about."

"When did you come back? Are you sober? Where did you go after rehab? How long have you been married to Jake? How come _**YOU**_didn't tell me she married your dad?!" I had a million questions, I just went off on Duncan, who looked totally innocent. I wanted to say sorry so bad.

So. So. Bad.

But I was to angry, I could have slapped a cat, and not felt bad about it!

Not at all. Not at all.

"Honey, Sweetie, calm down, lets talk about this over dinner."

"Did you know about this?" I say looking at Logan.

He slowly nodded his head yes. That's just when I blew.

"AND **YOU **DIDN'T BOTHER TO TELL ME?"**  
**

"Veronica, please-"

"YOU WANT ME TO MARRY YOU, BUT YOU CAN'T TELL ME THE TRUTH?" I wave my hand that the ring was on.

Whoops. That was supposed to a be a surprise.

"Wait, you're getting married?" Duncan stepped up.

"**NOT ANYMORE!" **I stomp off.

**Logan POV**

Just like that.

She's gone.

Why me?

Sometimes I just wonder.

Why ME.

Lord, I've already been to hell and back.

She's probably upstairs.

Packing.

Going back to LA.

And It's my fault.

No.

It's her fault.

She didn't give me the chance to explain.

She thinks she's right.

The wonderful Veronica Mars everybody.

With that...

I BLEW.

I run to the bottom of the stairs, and shout up from the bottom,

"Of course Veronica, do what you do best! _RUN AWAY_!"

"SHUT UP LOGAN!" I hear her screech from the top of the stairs.

"Why? What do I get out of it? _MARRIAGE_?" I shout back.

"NO! YOU CAN GET ANOTHER DAY WITH_ YOUR BALLS_!" She shouts.

I heard laughter from the kitchen. It mainly sounded like Dick, and Wallace. A little bit of Duncan.. Was that Weevil- Eli?

"OH REALLY?"

"YES! NOW SHUT _UP_ LOGAN!"

I run up the stairs to see her- not packing- but laying face down on the bed.

"What're you doing?" I came in, seeing the ring on the nightstand.

"Go. Away."

"No." I sat on the bed.

**NO POV**

He wasn't leaving. Not until she said what she needed to say, and he say what she wanted to hear.

That is, if she is correct in someway.

"Yes!" She sat up, he saw tear stains.

"No." He said raising a brow.

"Ugh!" She starts trying to kick him off the bed.

_Logan's mind: She must be pissed._

"No. Not gonna budge."

"Ugh!" She lied face first on the bed again with a thud.

"Do you wanna talk about this?" He asked. He knew she did, he would just have to push it out of her.

"No."

She sat up abruptly, with a look of confusion on her face, then she ran to the bathroom..

_Logan's mind: Is she retching? hurling? throwing up?_

He rushes to the bathroom to check up on her.

She's throwing up.

**LOGAN POV**

"Oh god."

She's throwing up.

"Veronica are you ok?"

"I'm fine!" She hissed at me. "It's probably because of all the stress you have been causing me!" She walked out

I held my tongue.

"I'm sorry."

She turns around and glares at me with all her might.

"Sorry. Isn't. Gonna. Cut. It." She says through gritted teeth.

"What do I have to do?" I plead.

"You can't do anything this time. I will _NOT_ run, I've been doing that my whole life, but sorry, is _NOT_ going to cut it."

"Then I'll just have to wait?" I cry.

"No."

"_WHAT_ can I _do_ Veronica?"

"You can EXPLAIN to me why you didn't tell me my mom was coming, or that she was back, or even how long she's been sober, or why she married Jake!"

"I'll answer all of those if you agree not to interrupt!"

She nods in agreement.

"One, I wanted your mother to surprise you, tell you-" She opens her mouth to speak, but I put up a hand. "Second, I forgot she was actually in Neptune, until the BBQ. She's been sober three years, and she married Jake a year ago."

"Oh." She looked at the floor.

"Are we good now?"

"I guess."

I go to give her hug, she accepts, we just sit there for a few minutes. In each others arms.

**Ronnie POV**

"C'mon, lets go downstairs." He smiled.

_Veronica's Mind: I should be so mad at him right now. I should want to rip his shirt open and tear off his chest hairs, and slap him with them! What am I saying? I LoVe Logan! I want to marry him! I want to have little me's and him's running around the house all over the place! A little blonde girl with his hot fudge eyes, another little blonde with my blue eyes, a little boy with Logan's dirty blonde hair, and green eyes, ok! ok! I'm good now!_

"Veronica?" I was snapped out of it.

I slipped my ring back on, he smiled so huge, it made me giggle.

We raced down the stairs, of course, I won. Very Competitive Veronica...

"Hey guys!" I smiled, acting like nothing happened.

"Veronica?" Mom smiled.

"Yeah?"

"Can you come here?"

"Sure."

I jog over to the back door, that I went out of earlier that morning, and stopped.

"Yeah?" I ask.

"I want you to have this.."

She hands me a check for $50,000.

* * *

**Hi guys! Review!  
Each review is a kiss from Logan!**

**Sorry it took me so long, I have so much to do. Especially since school started. Thanks for understanding guys!**

**REMEMBER: _EACH REVIEW, IS A KISS FROM LOGAN!(:_**


End file.
